everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadrian Smith-Chin
Hadrian Smith-Chin is the next Little Mermaid (or merman) from Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid. ''He is a Roybel (more on the rebel side tbh because who wants to try killing your boyfriend and throwing yourself off a boat... or a castle wall, i forgot which one), and he is the youngest at 16. His whole family (by that I mean siblings) is multicultural, and the kids are all adopted. Hadrian is Trinidadian-Chinese. He is also a dolphin in mer-form. Character Personality Haddy is p chill. Not unbothered, that's a whole other thing, but yeah he's p chill. Although he has technically sided with one group (Neutral Rebel maybe), his attitude is more of someone who is True Neutral. He goes with the flow, often just wondering about homework or the occasional dinner his dad throws. He is, however, a party boy. He loves mingling and dancing with complete strangers in clubs because hey, that's where life ''can ''take you. always use protection i mean what nothing Compared to his other siblings,, he's the one with the most chill. He is also "Most Likely to Freaking Turn Into Foam" and "Most Likely to Go Club-hopping" if his family had a yearbook. He's not ''not unbothered, but he's not unbothered. Also his legs are new - that's why he's clumsy. It's like being piss drunk and reducing your motor skills to that of a baby's. Appearance Haddy is around 5'7" -> 5'9", and is a mix between lanky and muscular - let's say lean. he has abs do of that what you will - he often wears fishnet sweaters feel free to ogle i mean what he doesn't know this His hair is curly and is dyed ombre peach pink to teal, although his natural hair color is black. Story Summary okay so i'm lazy so here How's Haddy Gonna Fit He's the youngest son, and he's gonna meet a prince and then fall in love and poor Haddy's gonna get his heart broken, and then he's gonna throw himself off of a ship and ''die. ''jk he turns into seafoam - better fate maybe? Relationships Family Haddy is extremely close to his fam, especially to Remedios (eldest sister). She is the first one he goes to (aside from dad) when he needs to talk, whether about problems or just talking about random stuff. She was/is the mom figure of the family, as mom isn't around and dowager granny is busy slaying. His dad's a tad bit over-protective of him, and can be overbearing - also he loves doing the "embarrassing details" thing parents love to do. Although he loves his dad, there's some sort of like "dad stop don't embarrass me in front of people" thing, especially when in dinner parties with merbassadors from different seas, oceans, lakes, rivers, etc. - he has liked a son of a merbassador from the Red Sea, although he's too shy to ever talk to Red Sea boy. His dad is bi, so he's currently seeing a non-royal guy from the Celebes Sea. (The guy's name is Andres.) Haddy calls sea king "dad", while Andres is "papa". Granny dowager is like their cool aunt, getting random shit for them and pointing out cuties. Friends Currently he's friends with Priya Barjati, the next Nikiya from ''La Bayadere. ''No one else yet. Pet Haddy has a pet otter. His name's Julius. Romance Well there's Red Sea boy. Haddy's gay. Outfits Trivia * He's Trini-Chinese if you didn't read the small blurb on top. * His style is seapunk/vaporwave. * Hadrian is a name of a Roman emperor. * EAH is the first time he gets to use his legs - exactly the reason why he's clumsy as them legs are like new. Category:Males Category:Roybels Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:The Little Mermaid